


The Vampire Diaries Smut

by sinfuldesires



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ancestor/Descendant Incest, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Aunt/Niece Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Car Sex, Cheating, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cousin Incest, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Gangbang, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest Kink, Large Cock, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome incest, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesires/pseuds/sinfuldesires
Summary: Smutty one-shots of characters that appear within The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, and Legacies. INCEST WILL BE INCLUDED! All characters will be 16 and up in the oneshots!18+Sexual ContentDISCLAIMER:I do not own the characters or either of the shows. I am simply recycling characters and it's not for any sort of monetary gain, but strictly for reading pleasure.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Lizzie Saltzman, Elena Gilbert/Alaric Saltzman, Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Esther Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Klaus Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Rebekah Mikaelson/Hope Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Hope Mikaelson, Mikael/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 95





	1. Kaisette — Part 1

***** **BEWARE CHARACTERS COULD BE OOC** **/** ** OR TAKE IT AS AN AU ONE-SHOT WHERE KAI CAN FEEL AND HASN'T GONE SOCIOPATHIC/PSYCHOPATHIC YET (OR AT ALL) ** *****

"Josette Anelise Parker!" Joshua Parker yelled from upstairs, Jo was now worried. She had just been sitting in the living room talking to Kai, her twin brother; which most of the family tends to ignore most of the time. Was she in trouble for talking to her own twin brother or something?

Jo got up, quickly turned to Kai and mouthed 'sorry'; and ran upstairs to see why her father was mad. Once Jo was upstairs and saw her father; she saw a bag in his hand. All the color then drained from Jo's face; he had found her stash of weed. She was definitely in trouble now. Her father didn't tolerate his kids doing any type of drugs.

"May I ask why I found weed in your bedroom Josette?" Joshua asked, steam practically coming from his ears at this point. Jo didn't have an answer prepared because she never thought her father would find out. So all she could do was stutter.

"I... ummmm, I...ummm." Jo stuttered as she tried to think of a lie to give her father. Then out of nowhere, Jo felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned her head to see that it was Kai. She was now wondering why Kai had come upstairs as this matter had nothing to do with him.

"That isn't Jo's. It's mine," Kai said, leaving Jo shocked. Why was he taking the blame for her. "I hid it in her room without her knowing." Kai finished 'explaining' to his father.

"Fine, you're off the hook then Josette." Joshua told Jo before turning to face Kai. Jo then walked off but did worry for Kai, as she knew their father hated Kai for something he couldn't control; being born a siphoner witch instead of a normal witch like the rest of the family.

Jo heard her father say this to Kai as she walked back downstairs, "Now you're gonna be in big trouble Malachai." Jo frowned as she felt guilty now.

* * *

A few hours later, Jo was laying on her bed after. She had gotten bored downstairs about an hour ago and decided to head up to her room. And even though it had been multiple hours, she still did feel guilty about what happened with their father; even if Kai was the one who chose to to take the blame for her.

She sighed as she sat up, thinking about confront Kai; asking why he took the blame. Especially knowing that their father would give him a harder punishment than he would have given Jo. She then stood up, took a deep breath, and walked out into the hallway.

She walked down the hall until she reached the last door on the left, the door had the name Kai slapped upon in. They all had their names on their doors. She took another deep breath and knocked. A moment later, the door opened; revealing Kai.

Kai was confused as to why his sister was knocking on his door. "What's up Josie?" Kai asked, Josie being his affectionate nickname for his twin sister.

"Nothing bad Mali; it's just I want to know why you took the blame earlier for the weed. It was mine and definitely not yours, so why?" Jo asked, looking up and making eye contact with her twin.

"Because you're my twin sister Josie and I love you. And I would never let our father hurt you, I'd rather him hurt me than you. Besides I'm use to it anyways." Kai explained.

"That's the thing Mali!" Jo blurted out. "You shouldn't be use to dad punishing you. Especially when it's mainly over something you couldn't control." Jo then took a deep breath before slamming into Kai with a hug. "Just promise me you won't take the blame for my actions again. I don't want to see you hurt."

"You know I can't promise you that Josie. I love you too much to promise you that." Kai told his sister, hugging her back and petting her hair with his hand.

Jo then looked back up at Kai, "Then at least let me make it up to you in someway, please." Jo begged. If he wouldn't promise her; then he should at least let her make it up to him. "I'll do anything."

That peaked Kai's interest, he quickly grabbed Jo's arm and yanked her into his bedroom. He then quickly closed the door with one hand. After that, he walked over to the nightstand by his bed and lit a candle. He then grabbed the salt container he had on the stand for last night's dinner and threw salt on the lit candle. That would make sure no one would be able to hear into the room but instead they'd only hear a sizzling sound.

That left Jo confused but she chose not to question it as she trusted Kai. After all, they were twins; thus they had a bond closer than normal siblings from birth.

"You said anything Josie, do you truly mean it when you say anything?" Kai asked. Jo shook her head yes to answer his question. "Even if it's morally wrong?"

Jo's eyes widened, wondering what he wanted from her that would be morally wrong. But she took a deep breath and answered, smiling as she said it, "Yes. Because you're my twin and I trust you."

"Good." Kai said, a huge smile appearing upon his face.

* * *

Jo was processing what her brother had asked her a few minutes ago; the thing he wanted her to do to make it up to him. He has asked Jo for head. Not to say Jo never fantasized about fucking her twin brother, she definitely has even though it's wrong; but she never thought she'd end up acting on the fantasy in some way.

And as of right now, Kai was awaiting his sister answer, as if she really had a choice; and her reaction. "So, will you do it?" Kai asked, even though he knew she'd do it already; she definitely didn't get a choice. It's what he wanted her to do to make it up to him.

Jo take a deep breath and responded, "I'll do it."

"You will?"

Jo then began to explain, "Yeah, I will. I mean it's what you want me to do to make it up to you and I honestly know I don't actually have a choice." Jo definitely didn't want to tell her brother the real reason she was willing to do it, as she though Kai only wanted this to see if he liked it or definitely thought of it as a strictly one time thing.

Unknown to Jo, Kai definitely wanted this because he always wanted to fuck his sister. But it wanted to ease a little into the actually fucking part; so he only requested head from Jo. Also Jo didn't have to worry about getting him hard as he was already hard as a rock at the thought of his twin sister's head bobbing up and down on his cock. He was surprised she hadn't mentioned or seen the tent that formed in his pants. Or she was purposely not acknowledging it as this whole situation was kinda uncomfortable to her or something.

While Kai was thinking, he didn't notice that Jo had taken off her top as well as her bra, revealing her triple D-sized tits. And not only that, she was already on her knee's in front of him. When Kai finally pulled himself out of his thoughts, he noticed this and surprisingly; his cock got even at the sight of his twin sister on her knees, looking like a slut begging to get her mouth fucked.

Kai then felt hands tugging at the top of his jeans; Jo was trying to take them off. He put his hands on top of hers and helped her take them off of him. After that, he removed Jo's hands and then proceeded to shimmy off his boxers. Kai then proceeded to stand up and his hard cock accidently hit Jo on the cheek. So Jo scooted back a little bit and came face to face with the cock.

When she got a good look at it, she felt herself get more wet. Because after all, this being a forbidden act made doing it even more scandalous and sexy in her mind. She raised her hand and wraps it around Kai's cock; moving it up and down, pumping his cock with her hand.

Kai moaned lowly at the feel of Jo pumping his, her twin brother's, cock with her hand. After a few minutes, pre-cum can be seen on the head. Jo then stops pumping, touches the pre-cum with her thumb, and rubs the pre-cum over the head of Kai's cock.

Jo then from the balls up, licked the cock in front of her. She did this multiple times before she began planting kisses along his shaft. Jo then removed her lips from his shaft and put her lips around the tip of his cock. She slowly began bobbing her head up and down slightly. Jo heard Kai emit a moan and started taking more of his cock in her mouth and started sucking a bit faster. She also decided to moan into, assuming it'll give him more pleasure and maybe give her more pleasure.

As she continued to suck, she used her tongue and swirled it around his cock; mainly swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. Kai was so into it, that without warning; he gripped Jo's hair with his hand and started thrusting slowly into her mouth.

Kai could feel Jo's moans and decided to speed up his thrusts; ultimately starting to face fuck his sister. Jo's started to moan even more, telling Kai that she liked him face fucking her. Then without a thought, Kai gripped her hair with his other hand as well and rammed into hard cock into his twin's sister mouth. This surprised Jo, but she definitely liked it.

After a few thrusts, Kai moaned and said 'I'm close, Josie; I'm gonna cum in your mouth."

Jo though he meant that as he didn't have enough time to pullout and was likely going to cum in her mouth but she was wrong. "And you _WILL_ swallow it, being the good cock-sucking sister slut you are!"

Jo didn't know why but him not giving her a choice about taking his load in her mouth and him dirty talking by calling her a slut; really turned her on and she could feel her pussy dripping by now.

Then all of a sudden, "I'M CUMMING JOSIE!" Jo heard Kai yell as she felt his cum be released into her mouth, load after load. And like the good sister she was, she willingly swallowed Kai's cum; actually enjoying the taste of it.

Kai then pulled his still hard cock, out of Jo's mouth; a string of cum still connecting his cock to her mouth. Jo let out a moan as a sign that she enjoyed it. "That was so good!" Jo said, lightly moaning once more.

"I sure hope so Josie, I mean with cock sucking skills like that; you must be a cock-sucking slut." Kai commented. Jo again felt her pussy drip at the fact that Kai called her a slut, she really liked the dirty talk and maybe one day could hear it while Kai was ramming into her pussy. But that was likely to remain a lucid pipe dream of hers.

Jo then stood up and walked over to the end of his bed and picked up her bra and shirt, putting them both back on. She then turned her head to face her brother. "I really enjoyed that if you want to know. Also, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and clean up before dinner." She then walked out of his room.

Kai had felt his cock twitch when Jo said 'I really enjoyed that'." He definitely wanted to conquer her pussy and ass next, but when was yet to be known. Kai, with his cock still stiff, quickly walked over to his door and locked it. He then walked back over to his bed, plopping down on it. Since Jo's mouth left him hard, he'd have to take care of the rest himself before heading downstairs for dinner.


	2. Holaric

"Where do you think you're going with my keys?" Alaric asked Hope, walking up to her from within the hallway. "And without telling me?"

"Well I just wanted to get you an oil change as a peace offering." Hope lied, trying to make it sound believable.

"At 3 am?" Alaric asked, because who would get an oil change at 3 am in the morning. It was obvious Hope was lying. "Hope you don't have a driver's license and you're gonna commit grand theft auto, which is a felony." Alaric explained to Hope.

"It's basically a supernatural compass." Hope explained, as she held up her left arm to show Alaric her glowing blue bracelet.

"Well I hope it's pointing to your room." Alaric stated. "Cause that's where you're going."

"I'm going after Landon." Hope told him.

"And I'm driving." Alaric said, making Hope smile. "But you have to work for it first and be punished for not talking to me about it first."

"What?" Hope asked, in shock as her smiled dropped. "We don't have time!"

"Well too bad Hope, make time." Alaric said as they walked back to his office, where Hope was going to have to work for it and get her punishment from Alaric. Hope honestly thought that the punishment and working for it, would be cleaning his office. But oh, was she wrong.

* * *

"What the actually fuck Ric?!" Hope yelled, was he crazy? In what world did Alaric think Hope would ever do that to him!?

"Well if you want to go after Landon, you have to do this first." Alaric explained. "I did say you're getting punished and have to work for it first Hope Mikaelson."

Hope thought about it. she wanted to go after Landon to help him, but Alaric wouldn't let her go if she didn't listen to him. So even if she didn't want to do it, she need to do so she could do what she wanted.

"Fine, I'll fuck-" Hope started to say, but was interrupted.

"Language Hope." Hope rolled her eyes and didn't listen.

"I'll fuck you, but only so you let me go after Landon." Hope explained. Alaric smiled slyly at her answer. Hope walked over to Alaric's desk and bent over. Propping her elbows up on the desk and sticking her as up in the air, to the point any that would walk into the office could see Hope's thong-clad ass. Hope then said the one thing Alaric never though Hope would say willingly, "Fuck my pussy Ric."

Before he could say anything in response due to what Hope said in shock, in a snap his pants and boxers were done, revealing his hug cock.

Hope actually looked behind her to see what she was getting into and she'd be lying if she said his cock didn't look heavenly and didn't make her wet. Because it did look heavenly and definitely made her wet. So okay, maybe now Hope kinda wanted this. She had been cock deprived for a little while after all. Last time she got cock was when her brother Marcel and uncle Kol tag-teamed her on her sixteenth birthday, which was nearly two fucking years ago.

Since then, Hope mainly had to use a dildo and vibrator to try and get her off but it never as pleasing as cumming around an actual cock.

Alaric quickly walked over to Hop, pushed her skirt up a little bit, and forcefully pulled her thong to the side. Giving him a great view of Hope's glistening, tight, wet pussy; ready for his cock to fuck it mercilessly.

And without warning, Alaric lined his cock up with Hope's pussy and rammed his cock in instantly. Earning a whimper and moan from Hope. Hope immediately put her hand over her mouth, as to silent her moans so she wouldn't be heard. She then felt Alaric stop. He grabbed Hope's arm, pulling it back, and then did the same thing with her other arm.

"No covering your mouth Hope. I want to hear your moans and whimpers. And I don't who else hears them. It'll just let them know how much of a slut you truly are." Alaric said sadistically. Hope felt herself get more wet and clench a little around Alaric's cock when he called her a slut. Hope took this as a sign that maybe dirty talk is a turn on for her. "Now listen here Hope, I'm going to fuck this pussy hard and you're gonna like it. And then I'm going to do the same to you tight little ass."

This made Hope clench even more and even made her moan. Alaric then continued, pulling his cock out of her tight cunt before ramming back in without a word. Alaric kept at the same pace. He was fucking her pussy mercilessly to the point where you could hear the sound of his balls slapping against the front of her pussy echoing throughout the room.

"Ooooh yeah!" Hope moaned, feeling like a slut doing so. Because after all, she was willingly letting her headmaster and father figure after her father died, fuck her pussy like she's a piece of meat and nothing more. And she was loving every second of it! "Fuck me Ric! Fuck my cunt like the slut that I, Hope Mikaelson, am!"

Hope felt Alaric's huge cock pulse in her pussy after she said that. "This feel's so good!" Hope whimpered in pleasure. She could get use to having huge cock in her pussy again. She did, after all, miss that feeling she had when Marcel and Kol mercilessly fucked her on her sixteenth birthday as her birthday present.

Then, suddenly, Hope felt Alaric pick up the pace. Hope assumed he was about to cum. "Oh! Oh! OH! OH!" Hope moaned loudly as Alaric fucked her like a slut she felt like she was. Hope then thought it a good idea for her to push back on Alaric's cock, which helped get her more pleasure and surely him too. She heard Alaric groan, meaning he was definitely enjoying it.

She then felt him slow down, he was about to cum and honestly Hope was too. Alaric then pulled out of Hope's pussy before ramming back in at the same time she pushed back on his cock and they ended up cumming together. And to Hope it felt heavenly and she'd definitely want to experience this feeling in the future.

"That... felt amazing." Hope said, panting from the sex she just had with her headmaster. "We need to do this again in the future. I want to feel that feeling again." Hope explained.

Hope was so mind-blown from the sex that she didn't even thin about the fact that she didn't use contraceptives' and that Alaric didn't wear a condom. So it was possible, especially f they continued this type of sex; that Hope would get pregnant. But that thought never crossed their minds.

Hope then stood up and pulled her thong back over her pussy and said, "Now lets go help Landon." She then walked out the door after Alaric pulled his boxers and pants back up and they left the school to go get Landon.


	3. Marcopol

*** THIS SMUT IS BASICALLY A PREQUEL TO THE HOLARIC SMUT, AS I MENTIONED MARCOPOL SMUT IN THAT CHAPTER ***

Hope had just turned sixteen and her family had thrown her a huge party hear at the compound. Her aunt Freya had pulled her out of school for the day as it was a Tuesday and boarding school only has breaks during Spring Break, Summer Break, and Christmas Break.

Hope had decided that after the party ended that she was going to take a shower, as she felt like she was desperately in need of one. She had just finished the aforementioned shower and was now heading to her bedroom so she could get dressed and head back to school. But little did she know that there was a surprise awaiting her in her room.

Once Hope reached her room, she opened the door to see her adoptive brother Marcel and her Uncle in nothing but their boxers, sitting on her bed in a waiting manner. This made Hope's face instantly flush because, as she took in the sight in front of her, she noticed that they had very well built bodies. And Hope knew immediately that she shouldn't feel that way about her brother and her uncle.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hope asked, as she was confused about this. She saw Marcel and Kol look at each other and smirk, which was weird, as the two of them never really got along with one another. Even with Hope around.

"Nothing much." Marcel started, the smirk still upon his face.

"Just waiting for you to arrive so we can give you your birthday present darling." Kol finished explaining, a playful and flirtatious smirk siting upon her face.

"My birthday present?" Hope asked confused. "What does my birthday present have to do with you two sitting on my bed basically naked?!" She wanted to know what was really going on and she wanted to know NOW!

"We're you birthday present darling." Kol answered. He then gesture at both his and Marcel's bodies and continued, "This is your birthday present."

"Wait, wait, wait." Hop said, waving her arms around the air; which means nothing was now holding her towel to her body. That meant her naked, petite, teenage body was now on full display for her brother and uncle. Upon seeing her body, both Marcel and Kol felt there cocks get hard and throb for Hope within their boxers. "So you're saying, that birthday present from you is you two fucking me? What the hell?! That's messed up!"

"Not really, at least in this family Hope." Kol started to tell Hope. "Considering we've lived a thousand years; we've tried out almost anything you can think of Hope. Including fucking your own family. We did it even when we were humans, because it was a right of passage during that time."

"Again, what the absolute fuck!" Hope yelled.

Kol laughed mockingly, "If you think you're father was a saint in this department," Kol continued to explain to his niece.

"I'm pretty sure he was a saint in this department uncle Kol!" Hope said huffing and crossing her arms.

"Then you're very mistaken! He fucked Bekah every chance he got, which meant sometimes meant in front of me and Elijah and half the time we joined in on the fun. Hell, we even got your aunt Freya to join in." Kol smirked. Hope was now dumbfounded and was shocked.

She then took a deep breath and proceeded to say, "Fine I'll let you fuck me. But I'm doing this out of 'tradition', I will never enjoy it."

Marcel looked at his little sister and said, "Never say never Hope." Hope then rolled her eyes before Marcel proceeded to add, And oh yeah, you not wearing you towel anymore." Hope gasped before looking down to see she was in fact naked as the day she was born in front of her uncle and of her brother. "It fell off when you crossed your arms while arguing with us. Nothing was left holding it up, so-" Marcel said, then proceeding to motion as if he was dropping something.

Marcel and Kol then got up and turned to face opposite walls. Hope then proceeded to go sit on her bed, waiting to be fuck. Even though she said she would never enjoy it, her body could help but betray her. She felt herself getting wetter by the second at the thought of Marcel and Kol cock's fucking her pussy, ass, and mouth. Fucking her like a slut, at the age of sixteen.

Once the two men turned back around, Hope saw that they both had relieved themselves of their boxers and were stark naked, just like her. What caught her attention was the two monster cocks in her face. Mikaelson's must be well endowed, even the women. Cause Hope knew she had huge tits and a thick round ass most girls were definitely jealous of and would die to have.

Though out of the two cocks, Marcel's definitely caught her attention more. She though big black cocks were just myth, but seeing Marcel's thick cock had definitely proved her wrong. And she kinda felt thankful for that. Hope felt herself getting hornier by the minute despite her earlier claims to only do this out of 'tradition'. Fuck it with doing it for that reason, she wanted this. So got on all fours on the bed and said "Fuck me, I'm yours!"

Marcel and Kol vamp-sped onto the bed in the correct positions to fuck the holes they so desires. Which meant Marcel was under Hope as he wants to fuck his little sister's cunt into oblivion. And Kol wanted was behind her as he wanted to fuck his niece's thick, plump tight asshole.

Hope then fixed her position so they could correctly fuck her like the slut she wanted to be. Which meant Hope, unintentionally, sank down on Marcel's huge cock instantly. Giving her brother her virginity and a spark of immense pleasure from his throbbing cock finally being in his sister's tight little pussy.

Marcel groaned as he said, "Y-you're a virgin?!"

Hope responded, "Of course I _was_ , I only just turned sixteen." Hope then loudly moaned as she felt her uncle Kol ram his thick cock into her tight ass without warning as well as take her anal virginity. "Ooooh yeah!" Hope moaned. "Two cocks fucking me at the same time... feels sooo.. euphoric."

"You think that now darling,-" Kol started, continually ramming his cock in and out of Hope's tight ass.

"But just wait, as we're about to give you the pounding of your life." Marcel continued from where Kol left off, as he thrusted his cock up into Hope.

"Cause we're about to start pounding you a lot, lot harder!" Kol finished saying, as he started using his vamp-speed to completely sodomise his niece's ass and Marcel use his vamp-speed to completely pound her pussy.

Through the entire room; Hope's moans of pleasure could be head as well as Marcel and Kol's balls slapping Hope's bare skin in between her pussy and ass as they fucked her rhythmically. They were pretty sure the whole compound could hear the three fucking.

* * *

"Take this cock like the slut you are darling!" Kol yelled.

"How does it feel knowing you a slut for you brother and uncle's cock's hope?" Marcel asked in a demanding manner.

Meanwhile, Hope was currently incoherent and only her moans could be heard, "Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Oooh!"

Keelin and Davina weren't home, as they were sent away before all this happened so they wouldn't know the incestuous ways of the family they married into, in fear it could break up the two marriages. Meanwhile Rebekah and Freya were sitting on the couch, trying to watch TV but failing. So they started pleasuring themselves to the sound of Marcel and Kol fucking Hope like a senseless slut.

* * *

Hope felt both her asshole and pussy clench around Marcel and Kol's cock, meaning she was about to cum. "I'm gonna cum! I _NEED_ to cum!" Hope moaned.

Marcel and Kol then slowed down, at first confusing Hope, before pulling out and ramming back into her at vampire speed; giving Hope a double earth-shattering orgasm. "OOOH!" Hope yelled as she felt the gravity of the double orgasm.

At the same time Marcel and Kol came, shooting their thick seed into her pussy and ass respectively. Meanwhile Hope was currently spazzing slightly from experiencing two orgasm's at the same time, a vaginal orgasm and a anal orgasm. Hope felt like she was in heaven.

"Best. birthday. present. ever!" Hope said, panting in between each word. She felt like a different woman now and she loved it, she never ever forget this day until the day she dies for good.


	4. Daroline

*** WARNING: INCLUDES RAPE! IF THAT TRIGGER'S YOU, DON'T READ THIS! ***

It was early morning and Caroline had finally woken up after being attacked and bite by Damon last night, which had resulted in her passing out; likely from shock. Caroline then notices that her pillow is covered in her blood and that Damon was sleeping right next to her. Caroline did her best to get up quietly and try and leave the room, but to not avail, as Damon woke up as well.

"Good morning" Damon, greeted Caroline as he walked towards her, naked

"Please...Don't!" Caroline begged, backing up as much as she could.

"Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah." Damon told her, cause if she didn't listen, she was definitely gonna get hurt. Caroline then tried to defend herself by hitting Damon with a lamp, but of course that didn't work for her.

"No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" Caroline tried begging yet again as Damon threw her onto the bed, but with Damon this didn't walk. So she tried hitting him with something again, meaning she threw her blood covered pillow at him

"This could have gone a completely different way." Damon admitted, before sniffing the pillow, which cause his face to change into his vampire face. He then attacked Caroline again.

Which emitted a scream from Caroline, "Aaah!" But that didn't stop Damon from feeding on her.

After he fed from her, Damon looked Caroline deep in the eyes and compelled Caroline, "You will be quiet until I say you can make a sound and you'll bend over the side of the bed with your ass up."

Showing that the compulsion worked, Caroline repeated the instructions, "I will be quiet until you say I can make a sound and I'll bend over the side of the bed with my ass up." Caroline then walked quietly over to the bed and bent over the side of her bed, sticking her around in the ass for Damon.

Damon then sped over to her and hiked up the top piece of the lingerie as to get a better view of her ass. And then with his speed again, he pulled her thong to the side, and as soon as his cock was line up with her pussy; her rammed into Caroline mercilessly. "You can talk now Blondie." Damon told Caroline. Damon, as soon as he rammed into the blondes' tight cunt, could tell she was wet. Despite the fact that he knew she wouldn't want this, her body obviously did want it. Caroline's body wanted to be mercilessly fucked by Damon like the little slut the blonde was.

"Why are you doing this?!" Caroline cried, as she tried squirmed forward and get off Damon's big cock.

"Because it's fun Blondie." Damon replied as he continued to ram his cock into Caroline's tight unwilling pussy at vampire speed. He then heard Caroline start to cry but he only reveled in it. Caroline deserved this for being so desperate and shallow. She deserved to be treat like Damon's slut to use whenever at his disposal. He knew that and planned to treat her that way.

"No! It's not!" Caroline screamed as she continued to squirm. She didn't want this and wished he would just stop but she sadly didn't see that happening anytime soon. So she figured she'd have to endure this against her will. She was hopeful this would be the only time this happened, but oh how wrong she was. Damon was planning to make this a daily thing. Caroline thought that she was lucky with the fact that at least she couldn't get pregnant from this.

"But it is Blondie." Damon expressed. Damon then slowed down before pulling out and ramming right back in and a ew seconds later, Caroline felt Damon released his thick seed into her pussy. She prayed he was done after that. But her wish would only come true for now.

"I'm done with you for now Blondie." Damon announced. "But i'll be back tonight to indulged in the plump, juicy looking tight ass of your." Damon then vamp-sped away from the traumatized, crying sixteen year old girl. Caroline then proceeded to let all her tears full then and there.

Wishing she could just disappear or die, that way she wouldn't have been punished by whatever upper powers existed or whatever. What did Caroline Elizabeth Forbes do to deserve this punishment? Caroline never wanted to know and just wish she could turn back time, so she never approached Damon.

But now, it was too late.


End file.
